Protecting a patient's privacy has always been a duty of physicians. Relatively recent technological innovations such as the World Wide Web, electronic medical record (EMR) systems, and increased connectivity between disparate medical institutions, have constantly increased the challenge of protecting patient privacy at the expense of facilitating the sharing of patient data.
The present invention is an attempt to meet the challenge of protecting patient privacy by facilitating the sharing of patient data via an automated de-identification VLAN, resulting in a cost-effective solution as EMRs become more common and widespread and patient data become increasingly accessible over the World Wide Web.
Another goal is designed to computer assisted securing of application access therefor, and, more specifically, to methods, devices and systems to provide comprehensive logging assistance including the use of a central log storage hosted on a virtual network.